lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
The Black Caesar
The Black Caesar is a Vice desk case in L.A. Noire. Phelps and Earle report to the scene of two dead junkies – Cornell Eustace Tyree and Tyrone Anthony Lamont found in a squalid apartment at 6358 Yucca St., Apt. 5, in Hollywood, surgical tubing still wrapped around their limp, track-pocked arms as well as their drug of choice: government issue morphine. Your job is to track the morphine back to the supplier and bring them down. Detailed Walkthrough Junkie's Apartment Crime Scene Investigate the crime scene over at the junkie's apartment. It will be on the second floor, all the way at the end of the hallway. When you get there, you'll be able to find the following clues. * When you walk through the front door there will be a Black Caesar cup. Further investigate to discover tape on the bottom. * Next to the cup will be a wallet on the floor, you will find a Numbers Slip in the right pocket. * The Black Caeser cup on the kitchen counter will have a Popcorn cup with morphine. * On the table next to the dead body in the chair, there is a Strange doodle. * Next to the table, on the floor, there will be two syringes that will give you the clue Morphine Syrettes * Go to the man lying on the floor and look in his pockets, you will take out a wallet and there will be a Radio Station Note in the right pocket. * NOTE: In some cases, you may need to investigate the dead man on the chair in order to get the "All Clear" signal. Black Caesar Food Hut When you arrive at the food hut, a short cut scene will ensue and after you'll have to chase the vendor, Fleetwood Morgan down on foot. Once you have him, search the hut for clu * Go to the suitcase and grab the trumpet mute (bottom right), open it and you will find Numbers Racket * Next to the mute there is a Blue Room Pass, turn it around and a new P.O.I. *Open the box next to the popcorn machine and you will find Morphine for Distribution Now go over to the Morgan to talk to him. Interview Fleetwood Morgan #Morphine overdose victims - Lie (Popcorn cups with morphine) #Number slips - Doubt After talking, use the phone next to the food hut to trace Jermaine Jones' address. *'NOTE: See Jermaine before Merlon for 5 star rating' Jones' Booking Agency Climb the stairs and go into the office, the first door on the left. *Go to the big radio and turn on the volume, choose FM band and tune the frequency to 275, the top will open and you will end up in a brawl *The radio includes $5000, Morphine, Ottie's Number Card, 4 ounces of Marijuana, Ramez Removals Sticker. Now go over to talk to Jones. Interview Jermaine Jones *'NOTE:' ask the 2nd question first "Involvement with 'Ottie'" *Army Surplus morphine - Doubt *Involvement with 'Ottie' - Lie (Distributor identified) *Link to Ramez Removals - Doubt Use the gamewell next to your parked car to get Ramez Removals address, then head over to the Number's Operation Number's Operation Merlon Ottie 's office is up the stairs. *Go to the slot machine and drag the arm, if you see a symbol in its respective position press hold on that, the position is: Cherry, Bell, WIN *The lid will open and search through everything. Now you'll have to chase after Merlon. After the chase, search his "wand" by opening the top and finding the note hidden inside. Interview Merlon Ottie #Army surplus morphine -Lie (Finkelstein identified) #IOU note from Ramez -Truth Now it's time to go to Ramez Removals Ramez Removals Once you get there, it's another chase scene. After pursuing the truck, you'll be back at Ramez Removals. Go inside to look for clues. *To the left will be a desk area. Look in the''' records book''' press on Polar Bear and Merlon. *There is a newspaper on a table behind the ledger. *Follow the water to the back of the warehouse and climb the ladder up to the crane. Use the crane to pick up a box to clear the entrance to the room, which looks like a white square structure with refrigeration units on top. *Go inside and shoot the ice, check on the morphine. Chase and subdue Ramez. Head over to the ice company. Polar Bear Ice Company Get in a chase/shootout with Lenny the Fink and his gang. Chase him through the factory and kill his men at the same time halfway into chase you end up in a giant freezer. In the back is a set of stairs up to an office where Lenny is. Climb the stairs; it goes to a cut scene where you shoot Lenny the Fink, then you look through a crate finding the morphine completing the case. (Insert Disk 3 If Xbox 360) Video walkthrough eihG1TD1KMI de:The Black Caesar es:El Black Caesar Black Caesar, The